


It's Like He's Still Here..

by oikawashusband



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), New Years, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawashusband/pseuds/oikawashusband
Summary: TommyInnit is away from Dream. Away from the abuse, manipulation... but part of him is still there. Let's see how the exile has affected Tommy, and how Technoblade is attempting to deal with everything. He's trying his best.OrA bunch of different stories about Tommy dealing with the aftermath of abuse, and Tehcno being there for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	1. I Don't Really Like Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! This one is gonna have some major triggers, so in case you didn't see in the tags here you go. //TW: abuse, detailed description of broken nose, panic attacks//

"Tommy, we should head inside. It's supposed to storm here in a bit," Technoblade said, nudging Tommy's shoulder.

They were sitting outside relaxing and Tommy had fallen asleep. He nodded sleepily. Then he completely registered what Techno had said and his eyes widened. A storm? It'll be fine, right? The sky was full of some nasty clouds. He stood up too fast and almost fell over, Technoblade grabbing onto his arm and steadying him.

"Woah there, be careful kid," he chuckled.

"Right, let's just go inside," Tommy said nervously.

Tommy followed Techno inside. He sat down at the table and ate an apple. It wasn't too long before the thunder started, making Tommy flinch. Tehcno didn't notice.

"I'm going upstairs to check that all the windows are closed, I'll be right back," Techno said and trudged up the stairs.

A loud boom of thunder seemed to shake the entire house, and Tommy's breath hitched, his hands going up to his ears.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK  
\---------------

The rain was pouring, and Tommy was huddled in his tent. He was exiled. He had gotten used to it. The daily 'put your things in here' from Dream, and the loneliness. God, he was so lonely. He heard Dream walking to the tent. Thunder boomed and Tommy shivered. Thunder didn't really bother him, but it was so loud out in the open.

"Tommy."

Tommy flinched and turned around. It was Dream. And he looked pissed. 

"Y-Yes Dream?"

"You fucking stole my sword, Tommy."

Tommy's eyes shot wide open and fear overtook his senses. He had forgotten to give the sword back after taking it to use for himself. There were a bunch of mobs around, and he didn't think it would be a big deal. Plus, Dream had left the sword behind. He screwed it up. Dream took a step towards Tommy and lifted his arm. Thunder boomed.

SMACK

Tommy was down on the ground, holding his cheek. It stung.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TOMMY?! I'VE TAKEN CARE OF YOU, BEEN HERE FOR YOU! AND IN RETURN YOU STEAL MY SHIT?! YOU'LL NEVER LEARN, WILL YOU?!"

THUD

"Dr-Dream p-please! I'm sorry.. so s-sorry, please don't hurt me please please please please please.."

"Sorry won't cut it."

CRACK

Blood dripped out of Tommy's nose and dripped down his chin. His nose was pretty crooked. It burned. His whole face burned. A scream of agony rang out, mixing with the loud sound of thunder.  
\------------------------  
END OF FLASHBACK  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy fell out of his chair, hyperventilating. His entire body was shaking and broken sobs hurt his throat. Technoblade heard a loud thud and rushed downstairs. He saw Tommy sitting on the ground against the wall, body shaking, tears flowing.. heavy, broken breaths...

"Tommy, what happened?!" 

Techno rushed over to him and tried to grab onto the other's arm. Tommy flinched back and covered his face with his hands.

"Pl-Please Dream.. d-don't... I didn't mean-"

Technoblade could only feel anger. The voices screamed at him. 'Help Tommy! Help Tommy!'

"Tommy, Dream's not here. It's me, Techno. You're safe, I won't hurt you. Please breathe."

Tommy brought his shaking hands down and looked up at Techno.

"T-Techno..?" 

"Yes. Techno."

Tommy jumped into Technoblade's welcoming arms and sobbed. Techno rubbed circles into his back. 

"P-Please keep me away from D-Dream,, please," Tommy pleaded, choking on a sob.

'Blood. Blood. Dream's blood. Blood. BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD.'

Techno ignored the voices and focused on helping Tommy.

"I will, you're safe,, you won't have to see that green bastard anymore."

Tommy let out a cry of gratitude. They sat there on the floor for a while, Technoblade squeezing Tommy tighter when he flinched at the sound of thunder.

Dream was going to pay.


	2. They Sound Like TNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, fireworks are set off not too far from Technoblade's cabin on New Years, and Tommy thinks it sounds too much like TNT. The TNT that blew up his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! There aren't that many TWs for this chapter. //TW: panic attack, implied past abuse, throw up// Keep in mind this is a fic about trauma, so be wary reading this.

Tommy yawned. It was nearing midnight. It would soon be a new year, a fresh start. Not really. He was still exiled from L'manburg. He and Technoblade had snuck in several times, but it wasn't the same. They had to hide. They didn't get to socialize. His heart ached. He missed Tubbo, laughing with him...

"Hey Tommy, you seem tired."

"I'm fine, I want to stay up until it's a new year."

Techno nodded and hummed. He stood next to Tommy, looking out the window. It was now 11:58, almost midnight. Technoblade sure hoped the new year would treat him and Tommy well, at least better than they had been. Things had been rough. There were certain days where Tommy would wake up, and you could immediately tell that it wasn't going to be a good day.

On those days, Tommy sometimes hid away in closets, cupboards, anything he could fit into, and sit there curling into himself until Techno eventually found him.

Techno shook Tommy slightly, pointing to his clock. 

"Happy New Year, Theseus."

Tommy laughed warmly at the nickname. His smile dropped when he heard a boom in the distance, his hands going up to his ears to cover them. Techno registered what was happening almost immediately, but he wasn't able to stop it before it happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK  
\--------------

"Tommy, you know the drill. Put your things in the hole, and there won't be any trouble."

Tommy emptied everything into the hole, sighing. 

"I said everything, that includes your compass."

Tommy's breath caught in his throat. He quickly shook his head and drew away from Dream, who was coming dangerously close to him. He made eye contact with the green man and looked away. 

"No, the compass is special."

Dream growled and stormed off towards Tommy's small house he had built.

"D-Dream?" Tommy choked out.

He saw TNT being placed inside his house, and he started crying. He ran towards the house.

"Please Dream... please... I worked so hard on that please don't-"

Tommy flinched so hard he hit himself in the head when the TNT started exploding. It was so loud he could feel it in his chest. Bits of his house flew in the air, a few scratching Tommy's arms up. Tommy put his arms on top of his head, protecting it as he sobbed. 

"This is what happens when you don't listen, Tommy."

\------------------------  
END OF FLASHBACK  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy fell back into the table that was just behind the window, knocking it over as he slipped onto the floor. He tugged at his hair, hyperventilating. He heard a muffled voice trying to talk to him, but it felt like he was underwater listening to it. 

Technoblade didn't know what to do. Normally he could calm his brother down, but it was like he couldn't even hear him. He watched worriedly as his brother squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily, taking in rattled breaths that hurt his throat. Salty tears slipped down his cheeks as he flinched at every boom that went off. Techno wondered why fireworks had set Tommy off. 

Techno didn't know what to do, but he wanted to help. So he reached out to hug Tommy. He pulled away as Tommy's eyes shot open in panic and he flinched back, hitting his head on part of the table.

Tommy's vision was foggy. He couldn't tell who was in front of him, he could only register that Dream had ruined his life. He had ruined EVERYTHING. 

"Tommy, please-"

"STOP DREAM! I'M DONE! YOU KEEP BLOWING UP MY STUFF, YOU LITERALLY JUST BLEW UP MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Tommy screamed at the person who he assumed was Dream.

Technoblade was taken aback, listening to Tommy rant about all the stuff that Dream did to him. He got angrier and angrier every second. Eventually Tommy stopped yelling, he wasn't angry anymore. Now he was scared. He covered his face, seemingly trying to protect it as broken pleads erupted from his mouth.

"Please I didn't mean to yell... d-don't hurt me, please don't don't don't don't...."

"Tommy, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't lie, please just stop l-lying... I can't handle it anymore,, y-you've lied about lo-loving me, caring.."

Techno was so enraged he had to stop himself from snarling. Alas, he knew what he had to do.

"TOMMY!" he yelled suddenly, startling the smaller boy. "I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, ALRIGHT?! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tommy's vision cleared, and he didn't see Dream in front of him anymore. It was his brother, with concern practically dripping off his face. Tommy fell forward, heaving. He felt nauseous. Techno ran to grab a bag, holding it by Tommy's mouth as he retched. Technoblade winced. He wasn't great with throw up.

Tommy's face paled as he pulled away from the bag, leaning into Technoblade. Techno wrapped his arms around Tommy and let him cry for a bit. 

"You alright, kiddo?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Techno..."

Technoblade bit his lip and spoke again.

"Tommy, I think it's time you tell me everything that happened while you were stuck with Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE NOT PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OH MY GOD IT'S GONNA BE GOOD


End file.
